Silli Hawa Chhu Gayi
by abhirikafan
Summary: Hi All, This story is written by my younger sister. I am only the publisher of it. This is a AbhiRika Based OS. Please read and review.


_**A/N: This story is not written by me. My younger sister has written it. But as she could not publish it here, so I am publishing it. Dear reviewer and readers, I will convey every single message of yours to her. But please be generous and review this beautifully written (I think so) AbhiRika Treat.**_

* * *

Tarika was lying on her bed silently staring at the ceiling…waiting for sleep to come, her mobile clock showed time 11pm her thoughts ran as "yeah chemical effect bhi abhie hona tha…huh"

Just then her phone rang and she picked it up after seeing the caller id "ha Daya bolo.."

"aab kaisi tabiyet hey?"

**Flashback**

**A dangerous virus is being spread in a school and CID is informed about it Tarika and dr. Salunkhe was busy in creating an antidote but had no idea of what will be the most suitable one so they are experimenting with different chemicals.. suddenly the chemical Tarika is mixing gave a highly exothermic reaction and gave out some gaseous substance..and Tarika fainted…**

**She came to conscious in hospital the next day… doctor says she will have some minor side effects like difficulty in eating solid foods specially spicy…and advised her to be dependent towards fruits khichri and soup only for some days… also advised to take bed rest for two days**

"aab thik hu…bas gher baithe bore ho rahi hu..tum sunao.."

"ek good news hey.."

"good news?"

"ha boss ka mission khatam ho gaya kal anewala heyy…waise usne tumhe batane se mana kiya tha..suprise dene wala tha..per meine socha boredom ki mare tumhari nind ur gayi hogi thora ache devar hone ka farz ada ker du.."

"Daya.." she said in strict tone

"ok ok sorry…bye"

"bye good night"

"good night bhabiji.."

Tarika was about to react but before that the call got cut… she murmured "waise yeah bhabi sunke acha lagta hey"

And she went to sleep planning for the next day

_**Next morning**_

She got up early and decided to cook some favorite dishes of Abhijeet

So she started with kheer.. and did some of his most hot favorite then she decided to get ready herself.. took a bath and came back wearing a salwar suit which Abhijeet had gifted her

Just then her bell rang and she nearly rushed to open it.

A bouquet was waiting for her.. red rose bouquet with a card reading "yeah kate bin gulab mere jindegi ke ful ke liye.."

She smiled and said "tum samne asakte ho mujhe pata hey tum yeahi ho"

But no one responded so she went in with the bouquet leaving the door wide open.. she was arranging the bouquet on the table when she heard the sound of closing the door and the smell of her well known perfume made the way to her nose… she smiled to herself

A hand came from behind on her shoulder and turned her with "Tarika"

That voice make her shiver…. She turned and saw the face she was missing for last 10 days… "Abhijeet I missed you"

She said unintentionally Abhijeet smiled brought her closer and kissed her forehead with "I missed you too"

And they enjoyed a cozy comforting hug… after that Tarika scanned him from top to bottom carefully Abhijeet smiled "kahi koi chot nahi ayi ek scanner se pass ho ke hi aya hu..gher gaya tha mein"

Tarika nodded convinced because she knew in his house there's a stricter **scanner**

Abhijeet breathing the air deeply with "kadai paneer ….aur bhi kuch hey….per thik se smell nahi araha hey" he breathed two three times more… Tarika broke in laughter seeing his effort to identify the dishes…

"arey hass rahi ho?"

"ha dekh rahi hu kaise senior inspector Abhijeet ajkal urte hue khusboo ko bhi pakerne ki koshish kerte hey"

Abhijeet made a cute angry face and Tarika twisted his nose with "sab tumhare hi favourite dishes hey"

And then they sat for the lunch as it was already late noon.. Abhijeet said "mein tumhe surprise dena cahta tha…per acha hi hua jo Daya ne bol diya..warna yeah sab miss ho jata.."

He started his lunch but noticed Tarika not having anything "tum nahi khaogi..?"

"wo mujhe bhukh nahi to mein bad mey.."

"arey yeah kya baat hui chalo muh kholo.."

And he forwarded a spoonful Tarika thought "ager mana kiya to shaq ho jayega ager khalu to bhi to …nahi ager koi reaction ddikhe hi na to shaq nahi hoga kha hi leti hu.."

And she opened her mouth.. so Abhijeet started feeding her and she did the same with him but after two three bites she felt uneasy.. and then suddenly an urge of vomiting so she rushed to the washroom Abhijeet tensely followed her and after she came out asked "kya hua tum thik ho?"

"ha wo kaha na bhookh nahi hey isiliye over eating ho gayi..to.."

But Abhijeet was looking at her keenly which stopped her he asked "Tarika kya hua ha?"

"wo bus thora hajme ka.."

She turned to other side with "tum fiqar.."

But Abhijeet's sharp eyes caught the burn marks at her wrist which was still now hidden by her full sleeve.. his eyes easily studied the marks and told it's not the regular small burns which may happen in kitchen so he holds her wrist with "yeah kya hey?"

"yeah..yeah to wok al rat ko dudh ubalte waqt.." she said in an extra jovial tone but can't finish as now Abhijeet had turned to the scanner and she the object to be scanned

"aab batogi?"

"kya batau…kitchen mey kaam kerne se thora bahut hota rehta hey"

She freed herself and went to dining table cleaning the mess.. Abhijeet thought for a while then rang a number After speaking over phone for sometime he came over to Tarika and said in a strict tone "woh sab experiments kerne ki kya jarurat thi..kuch bara aur dangerous bhi to hosakta tha…"

Tarika turned towards him and continued looking at him silently..

Now he raised his voice with "ghoor kiu rahi ho? Ek to yeah sab ho gaya..uper se mein puch raha hu to jhoot bol jarahi ho?"

"tumhe pata kaise"

"sab jhut nahi bolte tumhare tarah.."

"acha.." she nodded calmly..

"Aab bataogi mujhe yeah tumne yeah sab.."

But was cut by her calm determined voice "Abhijeet yeah mera duty hey..tum apne duty se loyal reh sakte ho to kya mein nahi..tum goli khane se nahi darte ho per mujhe unn chemicals se darr jana cahiye? Haan? Jab tumhe pata hota hey ki kahi pey risk hey to ACP sir se pehle tum woha jate ho to kya mujhe inn anjaan chemicals ki risk ko Salunkhe sir ke liye chor dena cahiye tha?"

Abhijeet didn't have the answer so he hunged down his head.. Tarika came near him softly pulled up his face "tum mere fiqar kerte ho..mujhe kharocgh bhi aye to hyper ho jate ho..per duty ka bhi to sochna hey na?" she said in a motherly tone as if convincing a 4 year kid before going to office…

Abhijeet nodded with "sorry"

Tarika smiled "yeah kisliye.."

"pehle to meine tumhe jabardasti khilaya usse tumhe takleef hui na.." he said so cutely tha Tarika just shook her head in no he continued "fir itna daant bhi diya..kya karu wo mere life mey tum bahut important ho..kuch ho jaye tiumhe to mein…darr lagta hey isiliye.."

Tarika made him sit on sofa sat beside him kept her head over his shoulder "aab mein thik hu na?"

Abhijeet nodded then said "per tumne to jo bhi khaya sab ulti ho gayi..ruko mein fruits lata hu.."

"arey mein le lungi…tum.."

"fruits katna ata hey mujhe.."

"pata hey..ki tum ache cook bhi ho..per mein aise baithi rahu aur tum.."

"kiu…mein bimar ho jau to tum nahi karogi?" he asked with genuine question in his tone… she smiled and nodded as a permission to do what he wants.

He moved to kitchen and soon came back with fruits sat beside Tarika and took a piece to her moth she smiled and opened her mouth..

After the feeding part was over Abhijeet said "aj to ACP sir ne chutti di hey to hum ek acha sa movie dekhe?"

Tarika with a serious face said "sahrukh ki movie.."

Abhijeet sighed with "firse?"

Tarika nodded like a kid Abhijeet smiled and they sat back enjoying the movie…

At the evening Tarika had an appointment with the doctor and Abhijeet accompanied her

The doctor assured them that now she is fine this vomiting problem will be there for some more days otherwise she is absolutely ok…

On the way of returning from the doctor they both went to beach…

They sat on a lone bench and was staring at the waves when suddenly Abhijeet ask "Tarika humari duty kuch aisa hi ke kabhie bhi hum mese kisiko bhi kuch ho sakta hey…tumhe aise admi se pyar kerte darr nahi lagta?"

"tumhe lagta hey?"

"Tarika tum although CID ke part ho per tumhara aur mera.."

But was cut with "mere liye risk kam hey yeahi na? Abhijeet risk har admi ke life mey hota hey..hum jo itne murders dekhte hey unmese kayi log common man hote hey..bomb blast yeah kuch aur kayi aam admi mar jate hey aur unka parivar tabah ho jata hey koi khaber tak nahi leta koi puchta tak nahi.. bahar niklo to accident mey kitno ke jaan jati hey… to risk to sab ke liye hey… per ager hume kuch ho jay na kisike jaan bachate hue hoga…mujhe garv hoga ki meine kisi aise admi se pyar kiya jo victim nahi victim ko bachate hue khud.." she stopped… then continued in a deep but wet tone "kuch ho jaye to wo sahid kehlayega aise admi ko dil diya meine aur ager mere pyar mey taqat hey to wo din kabhie nahi ayega kabhie bhi nahi"

Abhijeet was looking at her continuously… he uttered "thanks…"

Tarika just smiled… both stayed silent for some time sitting there holding each other's hand… then Abhijeet asked "gher chale? Raat kafi ho rahi hey"

Tarika nodded

Both reached home and Abhijeet offered "tum arram se baitho mein koi acha sa soup banata hu tumhare liye.."

"arey nahi please… mein bana lungi tum aab gher jao..raat kaafi ho chukka hey aur gher jake to tumhe to kitchen mey jana hi hey.."

"per doctor ne kaha na filhal heat ke ass pass nahi jana hey.."

"arey aj subha hi to gayi mein.."

"tab mujhe pata nahi tha aab hey to mein laparwai nahi kerne dunga.."

The argue would have gone a long way when the doorbell rang..

Tarika opened the door and there her **devar ji **was standing with a Tiffin career… announce "home delivery mam.."

Tarika smiled "tumne banaya.."

"ji.."

"ander ayo…"

"nahi mein serf delivery kerne aya tha…aap dono apna romance jari rakhie.."

From inside a voice came "bakwas band rakhega.."

And Tarika added "aur chup chap ander ayoge.."

She moved in without taking the Tiffin carrier…

So Daya moved in and Tarika set the dinner and trio enjoyed it with some leg pulling for the couple

After dinner Daya moved out and Abhijeet asked him to wait out as he hadn't brought his car

Then Abhijeet moved to Tarika with "kal subha mein.."

"kal mein lab ja rahi hu…aur kal Friday hey to Purvi keh rahi thi weekend mey hum saath rahenge to tumhe fiqar kerne ki jarurat nahi.."

"lab? Kal..nahi tum.."

"jaungi..matlab jaungi…" please with a special puppy face reserved for him only

He shook his head hopelessly and nodded with "ok per"

"kaam ka load nahi lungi thora bhi uneasy feel karu to gher ajaungi..ok"

Abhijeet smiled "ok"

He kissed herb forehead and bid her goodnight and moved out she stood at the door looked at the car still it was visible then closed the door with a satisfactory smile.


End file.
